pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murr
Murr is a cat owned by the Vampire, Noé, in Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Murr never shows any other emotion apart from irritability but seems to care a great deal for Noé - often times lurking in the shadows and watching Noé. Murr accompanied Noé aboard La Baleine while on his journey to Paris in pursuit of The Book of Vanitas, leading to a confrontation between Noé and a human named Vanitas as Noé attempted to keep a curse-bearing Vampire named Amelia Ruth safe. Ultimately, it was revealed that Vanitas had The Book of Vanitas in his possession when he used it to cure Amelia. After the conflict, Noé and Vanitas' plummeted from La Baleine and down into Paris, leaving Murr to be apprehended by the guards and delivered to Count Parks Orlok. Murr was later returned to Noé and remains by his side as Noé and Vanitas seek out the Vampire terrorizing Paris in order to save Amelia. Description Appearance Murr appears as a cat with a completely furry white body. He has heterochromatic eyes, with the right being red and the left being blue. His neck is decorated with a jeweled, purple ribbon. During the Bal Masqué arc, Murr also wore a small mask which had similar a design to Dominique's mask. Personality Murr seems to be in a continual state of annoyance in regards to everyone and everything around him. He often ambushes others and will scratch even Noé. He allows himself to be held and doted on, although he maintains a frown of irritability throughout it. Plot Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Relationships Noé Coming Soon! Vanitas Coming Soon! Amelia While aboard La Baleine, Murr escaped from his carrier and accosted Amelia. Amelia was initially frightened, but after recovering from the surprise, she was delighted to have his company, commenting on Murr's warmth. She later greets the cat again after being freed from imprisonment, happy to see him. Nox and Manet Having been left behind when Noé and Vanitas left to track down Thomas Berneux, Murr went back to Galerie Vivienne where he was discovered by Nox and Manet. Nox and Manet initially were going to remove Murr from Count Orlok's presence out of fear that the count would find him noisy. They held him roughly, causing Murr to attack them out of aggravation. After being scolded by Count Orlok for their poor treatment of Murr, they joined the count in fondly doting on the cat, playing with Murr and feeding him, and eventually becoming great friends.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Volume 2 Bonus Parks Orlok Count Orlok scolded Nox and Manet for not treating Murr properly and proceeded to dote on Murr, using cat toys to play with him. The two are now great friends.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Volume 2 Bonus Gallery In The Event of Rusty Hopes.jpg Domi-3.jpg|Murr alongside with Dominique de Sade and Chrysler in inner cover of Volume 3 Inner 5.jpg|Murr alongside Astolfo and Noe in inner cover of volume 4 Appearances *Mémoire 2: In the City of Flowers *Mémoire 5: Fangs That Reveal Blood *Mémoire 6: Other World *Mémoire 7: Night Of Sneering Masks *Mémoire 13: Glissando *Mémoire 14: Where The Dead Sleep *Mémoire 23: Pace }} Trivia * Murr has complete heterochromia - one eye being red, while the other is blue - but whether or not his red eye is meant to indicate whether Murr is half Vampire has yet to be seen. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Alive